Eleonora
| kanji = エレノラ | romanji = | race = ( ) | birthday = | age = Mid-Twenties (Physically) | gender = Female | height = 5'7 | weight = | eyes = Black | hair = Black | blood type = B | unusual features = | affiliation =Coven | previous affiliation = Kidō Corps, Gotei 13 | profession = | position = Adept | previous position = | partner =Mikan | previous partner = | base of operations = | education =Shinō Academy Kidō Corps | status = Active | relatives = | mentors =Kazumi Takeda | students = | status = | magic = | spell = | story debut = | roleplay debut = }} Eleonora (エレノラ, Erenora) was a member of the Gotei 13, having originally served as a in the Kidō Corps. Within the Kidō Corps, Eleonora was part of the infamous Yorutai (夜隊, "Night Corps"), a combat-oriented contingent tasked with hunting rogue Kidō users and bringing them to justice for their transgressions, oftentimes with harsh and brutal results. Garnering a reputation as a fearsome and relentless magic hunter, Eleonora regularly made gruesome examples of her criminal targets in order to stamp out any thoughts of defection amongst her peers by exploiting their fear of her punishments. However, Eleonora's actions towards her former comrades were often met with disapproval by the majority of the Kidō Corps, leading her to be treated as an outsider in a group already considered to be pariahs within Soul Society. Like with many of her compatriots, Eleonora defected to the Coven under the influence of her former superior, Kazumi Takeda. Upon her betrayal, she revealed the underlying desire to increase her power through the unrestricted exploration of the Dark Arts kept hidden by the Kageka, which would have undoubtedly condemned her to death in Soul Society. Now free to explore forbidden knowledge and develop her sorcerous abilities, Eleonora proceeded to relish in the chaos caused by the Coven, oftentimes using it as a means to further her own agenda. Appearance File:Elsa_Eleo1.jpg File:Elsa_Eleo2.png Personality Synopsis Equipment Reishi Core (霊子 ちゅうしん, Spiritual Particle Core): An energy battery designed and manufactured by the , it was a device primarily used to aid in the storage, retention, and equal distribution of reishi. Through an unknown process kept secret by the 12th Division, the reishi within the Reishi Core was forcibly transmuted into reiryoku. Eleonora carried a belt adorned with fully charged Reishi Cores, which allowed her to restore her energy reserves or utilize numerous high-level Kidō without having the need to use her own reiryoku. Throwing Knives: Powers and Abilities : High Intellect: *'Expert Chemist': Taking her role as a member of the Yorutai very seriously, Eleonora researched numerous ways to incapacitate her prey, one of which included poisons. With the knowledge in tow, Eleonora understood the effects of most chemicals and was able to create multiple concoctions. As long as Eleonora had the materials on hand, she could make a myriad of potions and toxins. Her most preferred toxin was a paralyzing agent that she lathered on her throwing knives. Unnatural Durability: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Zanjutsu Expertise: Hohō Expert: Hakuda: Kidō Mastery Zanpakuto Koukeiri (絞刑吏, Hangman) was the name of Eleonora's Zanpakuto. Shikai: The release command of Koukeiri is "Judgement" (判決, Hanketsu). Eleonora had made it a habit to spin her zanpakuto in her hand while uttering its release command. It had become so commonplace that many fell into the illusion that Eleonora actually needed to spin her zanpakuto for it to release, a misconception that she regularly exploited. Upon activation of Shikai, Koukeiri assumed the appearance of two dark purple kukri knives. After her defection to the Coven, Eleonora gained the ability to keep her zanpakuto in its constant Shikai form. ''Shikai Special Ability: Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Gallery File:ElsaEleo.gif File:ElsaEleo1.gif File:ElsaEleo2.gif Notes Trivia *Prior to the revelation of her defection to the Coven, Eleonora had stolen numerous tomes and scrolls originally belonging to the Kageka, implying that she was planning to go rogue beforehand. *Eleonora commands a squad of Coven Neophytes she refers to as Eleonora's Thralls. Behind the Scenes References Literature References